


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Ending, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre Empathy era, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Let's just stay here for a while."
Relationships: Park Jisung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**5:24 PM**

"Lucas-hyung shouldn't you be hanging out with Sicheng-hyung or something?"

Lucas tilts his head up to look at Jisung and the maknae tries to ignore how much he looks like a cute puppy.Jisung cleared his throat,hoping that the Chinese boy didn't notice his steadily reddening face.


End file.
